The Lioness and The Serpent
by ToffeeRose
Summary: When Draco and Hermione fall in love how will their friends and families react? How will Voldermort react? My first Dramione fanfiction please R
1. Chapter 1

**My first Dramione fanfiction. Please R&R**

HDHDHD

Her hair floated in the starli breeze and she smiled. He smiled in return "You came" She drifted towards him with the grace of a ghost yet the arms around his neck and the lips on his were warm and full of life "I came. . . Draco"

"Draco! Draco!" Draco Malfoy opened his eyes grudingly and scowled at one of his dorm mates, whose name he'd never bothered to learn  
"What is it?" The student jumped back "Breakfast's in an hour" And having delivered his message the student ran from the room.

Draco stared at his pale reflection and frowned _Why the hel do I keep dreaming of her? _The dream kiss fizzed through his mind, he tried to shake it away but it refused to leave him _She's the enemy, a Griffindor and a . . . _He shuddred, refusing even to think the hateful word _Father would kill me _A defiant thought rose to the front of his mind _So what? _He dwelled on that thought as he strode towards the Great Hall hoping she would notice him over breakfast.

he sat heavily in his seat and let the early morning chatter wash over him "God! What is she wearing?" Screeched a Slytherin fourth year, Draco glanced up and saw Luna Lovegood enter the hall with Hermione, harry and Ron, From Luna's ears hung two electic blue earrings shaped like toads "I wouldn't be seen dead in those" The girl daclared. Draco's eyes followed Hermione as she sat next to Ron's sister _Jenny? Gemima? Who cares_ Ron's sister glanced up and saw him, she frowned before whispering in Hermione's ear  
_Wonder what she said?_

Hermione was chewing a slice of toast when Ginny nidged her "hermione, you do realise Malfay's staring at you" She reddened slightly and said briskly "I think you'll find he's looking for his owl" Ginny looked closely at her red face "If you say so. . . " Errol the owl crash landed in front f Ron "Hey Ron, Has Mum sent a letter?"  
"Yeah" Ginny ran over to her brother leaving Hermione alone, a dream drifting before her like a fog.

His lips glowed in the firelight, he silently took her waist in his arms and . . . _Pull yourself together Hermione _She thought aggresively _It was just a dream, a collection of random images generating by a resting brain _A little voice spoke in her heart _"Then why is your face red and your heart fluttering? __**Shut Up  
**"Saying it doesn't exist doesn't make it so" _The voice sang  
_**Shut Up!  
**"Lonesome, lonesome, lonely little lioness"  
**Shut up**_  
She took another bite out of the toast and glared at the tabletop.

HDHDHD

During Defence Against The Dark Arts Draco decided to bite the bullet and wrote Hermione a note.

_I dreamt about you last night.  
Please meet me in the library after class._

_Signed_

_Draco_

He had considered writing _Love Draco _but had decided against it in case it put her off _Though I suppose the fact it's me wont help matters_ With a discrete flick of his wand he manouvered the note onto Hermione's textbook. He saw her hand close over the note.  
_Draco?_ She thought, her heart fluttering as it sang _" Lonesome, lonesome, lonely little serpent" _She glanced back at him, he raised an eyebrow in question _Will you come? _His eyes asked, hermione nodded breifly and a smile touched his lips _Notso lonesome any more _Their hearts sang.

The bell rang and hermione cleared away with deliberate slowness while Draco made his way alone to the library "Ron and I are going to Qudditch practise, wanna come and watch?" harry asked, she shook her head "I need to catch up on some work" Ron feigned shock "You mean, you haven't finished everything yet? I'm shocked hermione Proffesser Snape only gave us that essay two hours ago"  
She glared at him "be quiet, Ronald!" She snapped before storming towards the library.  
"What's up with her?" Ron wondered aloud "It was just a joke"


	2. Chapter 2

HDHDHDHD

Hermione quietly walked into the library, it was almost deserted apart from a handful of students and madam Pince lurking in the shadows.  
_Whare is he?_ She glimpsed a pale face in the potions section and her heart skipped a beat as she walked towards him. he led her deeper into the labyrinth of bookcases and finally stopped beside a bust of Armando Dippet.

Draco turned to face her for the first time, he smiled "You came then? A friend of Harry potter's sneaking off with a Slytheri " She smiled at the unlikelyness of the situation they were in "I was planning on coming to the library today"  
"Of course, you're here most days, Weasly is always complaining about it" Her face clouded at the disdain in his voice, Draco regretted saying anything "Sorry. . . I didn't mean to. . . "  
"I know. . . you've talked about me like that before. . . you called me. . . " An awkward silence fell like dust, she looked away from him a look of pain in her eyes, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder "We were young, i was stupid, I don't want to hurt you ever again I. . . " His voice lowered to a whisper and he hesitated trying to find the right words " I. . . love you, more than anything, i'll do anything to prove it" Hermione turned to him and put her arms around his neck, his arms circled her waist and held her tightly, they stood like that in silence for what seemed both an eternity and no time at all. They broke the embrace and Draco took hold of hermione's hand "Are we a couple now then?" He asked slyly  
"I suppose" She replied a grin on her face "And now we have to tell Harry and Ron"  
Draco looked at her reluctantly she squeezed his hand "Don't worry they'll get used to the idea" She paused in thought, then grinnned "In fact they'll have to" Draco smiled and let her lead him out of the maze past the disapproving gaze of Madam Pince.

They walked hand in hand through corridors and stairwells, curious looks and whispers followed them "It's Malfoy" "And Hermione Granger" The couple left the building and headed towards the Quidditch pitch, draco felt the urge to run away as fast as possible _Pull yourself together Draco! _he scolded himself _It's just Potter and Weasly _Hermione smiled encouragingly at him and whispered gently in his ear "It's going to be okay Draco"

They walked to the pitch's edge and watched the team practising. They soon noticed Draco and landed their brooms, harry, Ron and the other Weaslys walked forward frowns on their faces "What do you want malfoy?" Asked ron, Draco looked at hermione "Should i enlighten them or do you want to do it?" They stared in disbeleif as Hermione smiled at him " I think I'd better" She took a deep breath and started to explain  
"Draco and I. . ." She bit her lip looking for words, Draco suddenly took her in his arms and kissed hr full on the mouth. Fire leapt through them fuelled by their love, he pulled away and whispered "Actions speak louder than words"

Their audience stared in disbeleif, Ron's face and ears were bright red, the team saw the warning signs and quickly left for the safety of the changing rooms. The late afternoon air stirred the friend's cloaks, harry cleared his throat "So you two are. . . together?" Hermione nodded, Ron tried to keep his voice level but anger crept through the cracks " can we talk to you Hermione? Alone" She nodded, Draco saw her tremble slightly and patted her hand reassuringly "I'll wait for you. . . whatever happens"

HDHDHDHD

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

HDHDHDHD

She followed her friends to the far end of the pitch, she glanced back at the figure waiting for her in the stand's shadow and wished she was back with him. Ron glared at her and growlled.  
"How could you Hermione!? He's the enemy, he's a Slytherin and his father's a deatheater"  
"He's not the one screaming at me right now, and he isn't his father"  
"You can't be with him!"  
Her temper exploded and she shouted "How dare you! It's none of your business who I'm dating, a true friend would congratulate me!"  
"For what?! Being a traitor!"  
tears streamed from her golden brown eyes "For being with the man I've always loved" She hid her face in her hands and ran back towards Draco, who caught her in his arms and whispered words of comfort to her.

Harry watched them leave the pitch quickly and saw Draco shoot them a look of hatered, he turned to Ron "You shouldn't have said those things" Ron stalked away, anger radiating from him, he yelled back from the door of the changing room.  
"I can say anything I like about that Slytherin's slut!"

HDHDHDHD

Draco leant against an ancient, oak tree looking out across the lake, Hermione was curled up beside him her head on his shoulder. The only sounds were the lap of the water against the shore and Hermione's gentle breathing, it was the most beautiful sound to Draco's ears. He gently traced the shape of her knuckles, she looked up at him and smiled but her eyes were still red from her tears "He'll be fine" He whispered holding her hand to his lips "of course, If me being here is forcing your friends away I'll go" She shook her head and clutched his hand tightly "Don't go, we've waited so long, don't throw it away because of Ron"

The pair heard footsteps crunching through the leaves and looked around to see Harry, he looked uncomftable.  
"I just came to say congratulations" He held his hand out to Draco, who stood and shook it.  
"There was a time Potter when you refused to shake my hand"  
Harry smiled breifly "Don't expect it to be a regular occurence Malfoy"  
Hermione squealed happily and hugged Harry "Thank you Harry, you're a good friend" Harry grinnned at her, he turned and looked seriously at Draco "Look after her" Draco nodded in return.

Harry walked back to the castle leaving the lovers alone. His thoughts turned to Ron, who was brooding in the dormitory.  
_He'll never forgive this._

HDHDHDHD

**Please R&R More chapters on the way:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four YAY! :) Please R&R

HDHDHDHD

Dinner time rolled around, Draco and hermione walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. At thr doorway Draco slipped his Slytherin house ring into her hand.  
"Something to remember me by, don't let Weaslbee . . . Sorry Ron get you down"  
They kissed eachother, which drew giggles and gasps from a group of passing first years.

Draco walked over to his seat, his heart feeling lighter than ever before.  
"Hey Draco" He glanced to his left and saw Pansy Parkinson fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
"I was wondering if you fancied going to Hogsmeade with me in a couple of weeks" Draco felt an unfamiliar pang of pity for her "I'm sorry Pansy, but I'm seeing someone" Pansy's heart snapped and into it leaked jealousy and anger.  
"Who?" She demanded, silencing the people near them "Hermione Granger" Draco smiled her name tasted sweet on his tongue, Pansy gawped at him in disbeleif.  
"You're going out with that know - it - all, Gryffindor, mudblood!" He drew his wand and pressed it against her neck, he hissed veneomously "Don't you ever call her that disgusting word again or you'll be sorry" he glared round at the other Slytherins "The same goes for you lot"  
A throat cleared behind him, he looked round and saw Snape "Put the wand away Malfoy, I'd hate to give someone from Slytherin detention"  
"Yes Proffessor " He put his wand back in his pocket and glared at his pumpkin pie.  
_What's wrong with everyone? Why is it so wrong for us to be in love_? He hoped Hermione was having a better dinner than he was.

HDHDHDHD

Hermione glared at Ron, he was all over lavender Brown and it was clear to everyone, except Lavender, that he was pretending. When lavender turned away hermione hissed at him.  
"Grow up Ronald"  
"Keep out of my business. . . " He saw Malfoy's ring and sneered "Slytherin slut, at least i keep to my own house" Hermione felt the satisfying sting of her hand on his cheek "AH! You bitch!"  
Lavender spun round "Oh Ron! How could you hermione?"  
"Easily"  
Hermione ran out of the Great hall, to the disbeleif of her fellow students and members of staff.  
Draco raced after her ignoring Snape's orders to 'remain seated' "Hermione!" He called as she swerved around a corner "Hermione!"

HDHDHDHD

He found her crying in an empty classroom, he sat beside her and stroked her hair  
"What happened? Was it Ron again?"  
She nodded and sobbed " I . . . I slapped him because . . . he called me . . . a slut . . . a Slytherin slut"  
Draco's blood boiled how dare that bastard insult Hermione "I'll deal with him, let's see how he like being covered in boils" He turned to wards the door, ready to exact his revenge when she caught the sleve of his robes.  
"Don't please just . . . leave it, I . . . don't care about him anymore, please stay" He looked into her eyes and felt his anger dissolve away.  
_As long as she needs me _He thought, holding her close _I'll be here_

HDHDHDHD

A while later Draco walked Hermione to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Sleep well" He whispered before descending to his dungeon dormitory.

A cloud slid away from the face of the moon revealing a figure in the shadows.

HDHDHDHD

A virtual apple pie to the first person to guess who's hiding in this last scentence:) Please R&R:)


	5. Chapter 5

HDHDHDHD

A week later many people had accepted Draco and hermione's relationship however unexpected it had been. Luna was especially pleased about it, she insisted she'd always known they'd liked eachother  
"How?" Hermione asked while she and Draco were lying under their favourite tree, Luna was hanging upsidedown from one of it's branches  
"Oh it was obvious to anyone who was looking, but most people weren't so they thought it would never happen"  
Draco laughed and placed a daisychain on Hermione's head to match the one she'd put around his neck "I thought it wouldn't happen, I thought you would turn me down" Hermione laughed too "Well, I thought you would turn me down"  
They embraced and Luna giggled "I'll leave you alone" And she skipped barefoot towards the castle.

HDHDHDHD

In the whole of Hogwarts there were only two students who hated their relationship above all else.  
Ron Weasly and Pansy Parkinson.

Late one afternoon Pansy sat in one of Hogwarts many courtyards, shw was contemplating the best way to get rid of Hermione so she could get Draco back.  
_He's always loved me _She thought desperately _If she disappeared he'd come back to me._

A shadow fell across her and she saw Ron Weasly leaning against an archway.  
"what are you looking at Weasly?" He shrugged "I didn't know anyone was out here"  
She frowned "Go back to your friends, Perfect Potter and Know - it - all Granger"  
"She's no friend of mine, why don't you go back to Malfoy?"  
An idea took shape in Pansy's mind "You're not friends with Granger then?" Roon shook his head "What's it to you?"  
Pansy smiled and walked up to him "You'd like to see their relationship fall apart?"  
Ron grinned "More than you know"  
She held out a hand to him and he shook it "I think we can arrange for that to happen between us" The conspirators smiled evilly "What did you have in mind?" She took a piece of parchment out of her bag  
"We need to write a letter"

HDHDHDHD

Lucius Malfoy put down his copy of The Daily Prophet when he heard a tapping at the window. It was a tiny, grey owl desperately trying to stay airborne under the weight of the envelope it was carrying. He freed it from it's burden and read the letter.

Dear Mr Malfoy,  
We are two current students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy  
, and we wish to inform you of a disturbing occurence concerning your son, Draco Malfoy.  
We are sorry to report thet he has become involved with a girl of purely muggle descent,  
who is also a close friend of Harry Potter.  
Yours in Wizarding  
Two Purebloods

Lucius read the note twice, surely his son wouldn't sully the Malfoy name by getting involved with a mudnlood. He pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and composed a letter to Dumbledore requesting that Draco be removed fro school during the Easter holiday, for an important family engagement. _A week is more than enough time to teach him the error of his ways_ He thought grimly.

HDHDHDHD

Later that night Lucius felt his dark mark burn and soon he was standing in the presence of The DarK Lord.  
"Ah Lucius, just who I wanted to see" Lucius felt proud that he was the person Lord Voldermort wanted to see, but at the same time a chill ran up his spine.  
"Tell me Lucius, how is your son?"  
"Well I expect My Lord, he is at school"  
"Of course, I beleive he has made a new friend has he not?"  
"Not that I know of My Lord"  
Sudenly Voldermorts serpent like face was barely a centimetre from his own "Do not ie to me, my slippery friend, I have eyes and ears everywhere . . . your son has taken a mudblood as his companion and has tainted the name of the noble house of Slytherin, perhaps he is not loyal enough to join me, and you know what happens to people like that"  
Lucius fell to his knees.  
"He is young My Lord, and the young can make mistakes, I assure you that he is loyal and will obey your orders" The Dark Lord regarded Lucius coldly "Bring him to me and we shall see this loyalty"  
"Yes, my Lord"

HDHDHDHD

Three weeks later Draco and Hermione stood on Hogsmeade station's platform "I hope this family thing goes well" She said, nervously twisting his ring around her finger, he saw this gesture and put his hands around hers "I'll be fine" He traced his thumb along her jaw and kissed her soft lips tenderly "See you after the holidays"  
He boarded the train and waved at her until the station disappeared from sight.

HDHDHDHD

Please R&R:)


	6. Chapter 6

HDHDHDHD

Draco stepped out of Malfoy manor's entrance hall fireplace and knocked the ashes off his school robes "Young Master" Draco looked down and saw the new houseelf "Your father is waiting for you in his study" Draco nodded approvingly at the elf and headed up the stairs.  
_I wonder what Hermione's house is like? _He thought absentmindedly _I'll have to ask her.  
_He knocked twice on the large mahogany door, it opened magically and he saw his father studying a small piece of parchment  
"Come in Draco" Lucius watched his son as he walked towards the desk, he walked with a new spring in his step, his pale skin looked as if he'd been in the sun all day and his grey blue eyes were sparkling with a new, happier emotion.

His voice when he spoke was full of cheer "The elf said you were waiting for me"  
"Yes I want you to explain this to me" He handed Draco the anonymous letter. Draco read it and cursed inwardly, he took a deep breath and put the letter on his father's desk "There is nothing to explain Father, whoever sent you this letter gave you all the details you need" Lucius rose from his seat, his face a shade paler than before "Then this isn't a practical joke?" Draco looked defiantly into his father's obsidian eyes "No Father, I am in love with Hermione Granger"

Draco felt a searing pain engulf his body as an invisible hand grasped a clump of his blond hair and lifted him into the air.  
"You stupid, ignorant boy!" Lucius roared, dropping Draco on the dark, wooden floor  
"Have you any idea what you have done? You have torn the Malfoy name to shreds, you've dishonoured your own blood!"  
Draco gasped as scarlet blood trickled down his face.  
"You are never to see her again"  
Draco struggled to his feet and glared rebelliously at his Father, spitting some blood onto the floor Draco said "I'm not your puppet Father, you can't tell me what to do, I don't care about names and blood anymore, I'm my own master"  
Lucius' fist sent him to the floor once again, he felt his father's foot on his chest "You'll do as I say or she wont be there for you to see"  
Fear gripped draco's heart, he looked up at his father's smug expression and Lucius knew he had won.  
"Go and tidy yourself up we're going to a meeting tonight . . . And one more question"  
Draco looked back from the study door, his right eye was starting to swell.  
"Where is your Slytherin House ring?"  
"On the hand of the girl I love"  
A jet of red light hit his chest and sent him crashing into the corridor wall, the study door slammed shut and Draco limped towards to bathroom.

HDHDHDHD

That night dressed in his formal black robes Draco waited at the study door, his eye was nearly healed thanks to an anti-swell potion but the wound on his cheek was red and livid against his ghostly skin. he knew The Dark Lord would be at this meeting _Please forgive me Hermione for anything that happens tonight _He begged silently. his Father swept out of the room "Come Draco" They walked in silence, draco following behind, out of the manor. Lucius held draco's bruised shoulder tighter than nessecary, as if he expected him to run away, as he apparated to the requird location.

HDHDHDHD

They appeared in the centre of a circle of Deatheaters.  
"Stay there" Lucius hissed before stepping into his place.  
A cold voice hissed out of the shadows followed by the ghostly figure of Lord Voldermort himself  
"Welcome, Draco Malfoy"  
Draco kept his eyes on the grass underfoot while he bowed "My Lord"  
"I expect my followers to be loyal Draco, are you loyal?" _Hermione forgive me _"Yes My Lord"

He heard muffled screams enter the forest clearing and looked up, three trussed figures were being dragged into the circle.  
One figure was a golden haired woman, her once cream dress was smeared with filth from the undergrowth and blood from a deep cut in her shoulder. The other adult figure had pale blue eyes and wore the remnants of a smart business suit. Between them lay a small child of about eleven years of age, she was wearing a now dishevelled pink, party frock, her hair was a sweet chestnutty brown _Lord above, help and forgive me _The child's eyes were golden brown and looked up at him fearfully, tears runnning down her dirt streaked face.

"Loyal followers follow orders don't they Draco?"  
"Yes My Lord"  
The Dark Lord turned to address the circle of Deatheaters "As he is young I've decided that a simple task is all I require"  
He pointed at the fearful family "Two muggles" His finger lowered to the little girl "And a mudblood" He stepped out of the circle.  
"Kill them Draco"

Slowly Draco drew his wand, he could feel the fear and anticipation in the air.  
He aimed his wand at the huddled figures, he saw Hermione in the eyes of the child _I'm sorry _"Avada Kedava" And they lay dead at his feet.

HDHDHDHD

Applause broke out around hi, even the Darl Lord's lips curled into a breif smile "Very good Draco" He glided forward "Give me your arm"  
Draco held out his right arm, The Dark lord pressed the tip of his wand into the skin of Draco's inner arm.  
"Mors Morda Impressio" Black fire shot from the wand into his arm but Draco never made a sound as the symbol he had once coveted, and now despised, writhed onto his skin.  
When The Dark Lord removed his wand Draco bowed deeply and played his part.  
"Thank you for this honour, My Lord"  
"You are welcome Draco, I hope I can count on your loyalty for many years"  
Yes My Lord"

HDHDHDHD

Please R&R :)


	7. Chapter 7

HDHDHDHD

The last Sunday of the Easter holiday dawned and at half past two hermione and Luna stepped onto the sunlit platform waiting for the train, they weren't the only ones there several girls and boys stood waiting for friends and loved ones.  
Luna sighed happily and looked dreamily up at the clouds, her rainbow shorts, T-shirt, jewelery and headscarf, coupled with a colour changing hairdye, that was stuck between purple and red, meant that lots of people were staring _I wish I could just not worry about things _Hermione thought looking selfconciously at her black jeans and red T-shirt, she watched the light glint off his ring, she wore it everywhere _I hope he's okay, something doesn't feel right  
_"Don't worry, everything will be alright" Luna beamed happily "I hope so" Hermione muttered to herself.

The train pulled up to the platform and Hermione fought her way through the crowd looking for Draco. She spotted him and ran to him smiling.  
"Draco!" She threw her arms around his neck, his arms remained limp by his sides, she looked up at his face and her grin faded "Draco?" His skin was deathly pale, the ghost of a cut snaked across his left cheek and his eyes had dark circles under them "What happened draco?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushed her away gently and walked into the crowd without a word. hermione watched until he was out of sight.

HDHDHDHD

Draco cursed himself as he walked to the castle, hermione's face floated before him with tears in it's eyes _I'm so stupid! I should have stood up to them! I should have refused to . . . _The night in the clearing replayed in his mind _As if I could have refused  
_"Draconus major" The common room door swung open and he ignored the greetings that buzzed around him like irritating flies. In his dorm Draco sat heavily on his bed and placed his weary head in his hands _Coward! _He screamed silently to himself _You don't deserve her and she deserves better than you!_

HDHDHDHD

"He looked haunted Luna"  
"Maybe he was just tired after his journey"  
Hermione shook her head "he loked like he'd been through hell or worse . . . Luna I'm scared for him"  
Luna patted her shoulder "Maybe he'll have perked up by dinnertime" Hermione pressed the cold, metal ring to her lips  
"I hope so Luna, I really do"

HDHDHDHD

That evening hermione, Harry and Neville walked to dinner, Luna met them at the top of the main staircase, she was now in her school robes and looked rather normal, apart from the fact the tips of her hair were now bluish green "Hello everyone, i wonder what's for pudding"  
From the Grat Hall's door Hermione scanned the faces of the Slytherins _He's not there _She thought "Go and find him" Luna whispered nudging her in the direction of the dungeons  
"Wish me luck"  
"You don't need any"

Hermione stood in the shadow of a serpent statue at the entrance to the dungeons and waited. A few minutes later she saw a group of Slytherins enter the front hall, Draco wasn't among them.  
"Hey, where's Draco?"  
"Back there with Pansy, they looked very cosy" Shards of ice peierced Hermione's trembling heart _No it can't be true. It can't be _Then the final blow was struck.

Pansy walked into veiw with Draco's arm around her waist _**NO! NO! NO!**_ She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as she ran, she didn't care that people were staring or that the Slytherins were laughing like hyenas behind her.  
She ran to the lake's edge and cried against the ancient oak tree, her tears hit the ground where she had spent many happy moments with him "Traitor!" Was the scream the stars heard as they lit their lamps.

HDHDHDHD

In the Great Hall Ron smiled across the tables, pansy returned the smile as she stroked Draco's hair. _We did it _Their eyes cheered to each other, Ron lifted his mug of hot chocolate ever so slightly, toasting their success.

HDHDHDHD

Please R&R I promise all is not as it seems


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning emotional chapter alert please R&R**

HDHDHDHD

As Summer approached Hermione tried with all her soul to hate Draco but deep inside she knew something was behind his sudden difference  
_He wouldn't just change like that, maybe his father told him to end it with me but how why didn't he just tell me that? _It hurt to see him with other girls, he had a new girlfriend every few weeks now, to Pansy's dismay, but hermione stayed strong determined to solve this riddle.  
"Just forget him" Ginny advisded coldy.  
"He still loves you" Luna insisted "Talk to him, in a place where you wont be disturbed"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves and wrote a note during Transfiguration.

Dear Draco  
We have to talk. Meet me by the raven statue on the sixth floor.  
Love  
Hermione

She folded the parchment into a frog and made it hop into his bag, for good measur she tipped one of his books off the desk.  
_Bloody idiots _He thought _It was probably Weaselbee _He delved into his bag and the frog note hopped into his hand, croaked once and unfolded _Hermione? _All the memories he'd tried to repress came flooding back, he watched her work and remembered the taste of her lips and he gentle touch of her hand on his cheek, she suddenly turned and he found he was gazing into her soft warm eyes. He wanted to nod, to agree to the meeting but he knew he'd shatter every happy memory she had of the old Draco _If she knew what I was now it would destroy her _He dropped hisgaze and shook his head _I'd never do that to her _His heart sang out sadly _"Lonesome lonesome, lonely little serpent, lonesome forever"  
_Hermione saw him shake his head, she also saw his hands temble and the shame in his eyes _He does still care, something's forced him to be like this_

HDHDHDHD

That night Draco tossed and turned in his sleep, his dreams were filled with dead, brown eyes and raven statues. He woke to a cheery dawn chorus _Bloody birds _He thought groggily, shrugging on his black dressing gown and walking barefoot to the common room fireplace, the clock on the mantle said four o clock. As time ticked silently on he remembered it was Friday which meant double potions with the Gryffindors _Dammit _He pressed his fists to his forehead _What if she sends me another note? Why can't she just forget me? Why can't I forget her?_

HDHDHDHD

That afternoon Draco's thoughts were continually disrupted by memories, so much so that the contents of his cauldron turned grey and melted to a lump of molten sludge "Stay behind after class, Draco" Snape ordered markig the potion as a fail, he walked along the row failed Ron and Harry but grudingly marked Hermione's glittering purple potion as a pass "Class dismissed" Draco sulkily =watched everyone leave and sneered when Snape dumped a bucket and a sponge beside him "Clean it, no magic"

An hour later Draco emerged his robes and hands stained with potion "I'll get Snape for that" He muttered darkly storming along the torchlit corridor. A hand grabbed his arm, it was Hermione. He stared at her then frowned, folding his arms  
"What do you want?"  
"To talk, we used to be able to do that" Her voice was honey sweet on his ears, he wanted to talk to her  
"Yes, we used to but we aren't we anymore, can't you see I've broken up with you?" Suddenly he was shouting, his voice echoing off the dungeon walls.  
"Can't you see that?! Why wont you just forget me and move on? You have to forget!" His voice fell to a whisper as he tried to hold back bitter tears "You have to"  
Hermione was shocked by this outburst of raw emotion "What happened Draco? Why are you so different?"  
Suddenly he was kissing her and olding her close, their bodies felt like they were aflame. Then all too soon it was over and he was standing as far away from her as possible.  
"I'm such an idiot!" He struck the wall repeatedly with his fists, blood bubbled to the surface. Hermione grabbed one of his wrists  
"Stop it Draco" He looked at her with maddened eyes "Please" She whispered, turning him away from the wall and taking his other hand  
"Please, tell me what's happened to you"

Tears trickled slowly from the corners of his eyes "I can't tell you, it will spoil any good memories you have of how things were" She glared at him sternly "Draco, whatever's happened I want to help you through it, my memories will stay the same whatever happens" Draco's shoulders slumped admitting defeat.  
"I'm so sorry"  
Slowly he rolled up his right sleeve and held out his arm.  
The Dark Mark seemed to squirm in the torchlight, Hermione stared, she had never seen a Dark Mark this close it was eeirely realistic.  
"You're . . . one of them"  
He shook his head "Never, I wish I could get rid of it but it wouldn't make any difference"  
"Why?"  
"Because of what I did to earn it . . . " His fist smashed against the wall again "I was a coward, I should have refused, died even so I wouldn't become what you hate" Hermione looked into the tortured face and saw the pale cheeked boy she'd always loved, she thought back over all of the insults and all of the good times "I could never hate you"  
"But could you love a murderer?"  
Hermione gasped and dropped his wrists "Murder! They made you kill someone?" Draco nodded "It was my task" he laughed bitterly " A simple task He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named called it" He slid to the floor and hid his face in his knees, Hermione crouched beside hm and stroked his hair tenderly, he looked so vulnerable and tragicly beautiful in the licght of the torches.  
"It was simple, they had no chance to run, to fight back, two words and they were dead" He held one of her hands to his forehead "Two muggles and a muggleborn . . . please forgive me"  
Hermione thought hard _"He didn't want to kill them" _Her heart said, her mind replyed  
_**"He's still a killer"  
**"This is destroying him, I need to help him"  
__**"Does he deserve help? He's a killer!"  
**"But he's sorry"  
__**"And that good enough for you?"  
**"Yes"  
_She turned his tearstained face towards hers and kissed his forehead "I forgive you" A darkness left his eyes and a small smile flicked across his lips "Thank you" He breathed into the cold dungeon air "Thank you"

She had forgiven him, the whole wizarding world could condemm him but he didn't care. Hermione had forgiven him.

HDHDHDHD

**Phew I'm glad that chapters finished. It made me feel emotional:) Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

HDHDHDHD

Draco sighed, he was lounging on a green and silver sofa while Hermione was reading, stretched out on the red carpet. His eyes swept appreciatly up and down her elegant frame, from her glossy hair to her delicate ankles he sighed happily again, Hermione giggled and looked over at him.  
"What are you sighing about?" He shrugged andsmiled,  
"Nothing, just all this" He gestured to her and the small, neat room that was decorated in a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colours "it's so perfect, I'm glad you thought of using this room . . . of requirement did you say it was called?" Hermione nodded sitting on her heels beside the sofa, Draco continued "I envisioned our secret relationship involving behind statues and trees" Hermione giggled again  
"I never realised you were such a romantic Draco"  
"I never realised you were so practical"  
They laughed and Hermione snuggled beside him gazing up at the magical celing that mirrored the weather outside, it was bright blue with perfect clouds floating lazily across it.  
"What's your house like Hermione?"  
"What a random question, well it's small with two floors and a medium sized garden, Mum's always out there planting flowers and things"  
"Are there any other wizards in your street?"  
"No, at least I don't think so, why all the questions?"  
"They're questions I planned to ask you. . . before . . ." The room's happy atmosphere dulled slightly then bounced back as cheery as before  
"Why don't you come and visit this summer? My parents would love to meet you"  
Draco smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead "I'd love to but it would put you and your parents in danger" Hermione grinned mischeviously "I have thought of that you know, we could give you a fake name and disguise you a bit" She flicked her wand at his hair and it turned neon pink  
"Hey! Turn it back" He laughed, playfully wrestling the wand out of her hand and returning his hair to it's natural colour  
"So you think it could work?" She asked eagerly, he frowned in thought  
"It could but how would I get away from my father for long enough?"

Hermione smile mysteriously "I've thought of that as well, but you have to promise to keep it a secret"  
"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a wandtip in my eye"  
She giggled again and showed him her timeturner, he lookedat it in suprise,  
"So that's how you've done all those classes the past few years, you definatly aren't just a pretty face" The pair laughed delightedly, thinking of all the summer days they'd be able to spend together. All too soon the bell rang and they embraced before leaving by seperate doors.

HDHDHDHD

Ron glared at Hermione over his apple pie _She's been so cheery lately, ever since Malfoy got detention  
_He glanced over at the Slytherin table and caught Pansy's eye, she nodded slightly towards the door before standing and leaving the room.  
Ron followed her a minute or two later and found her in the shadow of a statue of Salazar Slytherin.  
"So you've noticed a change too?"  
He nodded "Yeah, since Malfoy got detention that time"  
"But they're never near eachother except during class, even then they never talk or look at eachother"  
"And he always leaves before she does"  
Pansy nibbled her lip while she thought "We could follow them"  
Ron shrugged "We could, but she always leaves when I'm doing something so I don't notice she's gone"  
"The I'll try following Draco, I'll let you know if I find anything"  
They shook hands and parted ways as people began to swarm out of the Great Hall.

HDHDHDHD

"Have you had any thoughts on names?" Hermione asked admiring Draco's new, shimmering black hair, which he'd taken to wearing in their secret room.  
"Not really" He replied flicking through a muggle clothes catalouge and conjuring on various combinations  
"I never knew muggles had such good taste"  
Hermione leant against him and watched the pages turn "You need a name, so I can tell my parents who's coming to visit"

Draco put the catalouge down and considered various names.  
"How about Harry or Ron" Hermione teased  
"Ha ha ha, very funny, I was thinking I could use Tanner as a surname, it's a name that doesn't have many wizarding connections, if someone does find out about us meeting with any luck they'll think I'm muggleborn or a muggle" Hermione smiled at this comment but said nothing  
_He really has changed _She thought _To think all he used to care about was bloodlines  
" _How about Jett or Sam as first names?"  
"Or Matthew or James"  
"I like James"  
Draco grinned "Then James it shall be" He jumped to his feet and bowed "James Tanner at your service Miss Granger" Hermione laughed as he pulled her off the sofa into a waltz "Draco letme go, I need to send an owl"  
"Of course my lady" He leant forward and kissed her before they parted.

HDHDHDHD

Summer arrived at Hogwarts in a blaze of golden sunshine and talked turned to the holidays.  
"I'm going to Egypt to visit my owlpal and her gorgeous brother" Squealed Lavender  
"I'm going to find Grimplestompers with my Dad" Luna beamed happily, noone asked what a Grimplestomper was.  
"I'm staying with Ron for most of it" Harry's statement caused Hermione to feel a little sorrow, not long ago she would have been included in the invitation too. _So what? I don't need them to have fun, I'll miss Fred and Georges jokes though, and Mrs Weasly's cooking  
_She banished those thoughts and replaced them with the hours she would spend with Draco in her old treehouse.

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, Hermione sat in a compartment with Luna and Ginny  
"So what you doing next week Draco?" Her ears pricked up at the sound of his slik smooth voice "Nothing of intrest"  
She glanced through the compartment door and caught his eye, he winked as the group continued down the corridor  
"Did Malfoy just wink at you?!" Demanded Ginny, she saw Hermione blush "You're seeing him aren't you!"  
Hermione hushed her "Please be quiet"  
"I'm right aren't I?"  
Hermione silently thought of every bad word she could and wished it was only Luna in the carriage _I know I can trust Luna but Ginny. . .  
_"I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret" She explained about the letter Draco's father received and that it meant she and Draco were being watched, she didn't mention who she thought may be watching them.  
"Then stop going out with him" Said Ginny, like it was the easiest thing in the world to do  
"They tried that and were both thoroughly miserable" Luna said turning the latest edition of The Quibller upside down  
"I still don't like it, Harry and Ron wont like it either"  
"Please Ginny" Hermione begged "Don't tell them"  
Ginny scowlled and tickled Arnold the pygmy puff "Fine, but don't come crying to me when this ends badly"

HDHDHDHD

**Please R&R and I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's reveiwed so far and to everyone who voted for Draco's fake name :)**


	10. Chapter 10

HDHDHDHD

The first week of the summer holidays seemed like an eternity for the young lovers, they were forced into the company of their parents. For Hermione it meant hours in the company of their entusiastic gardening friends and endless questions about school. For Draco it meant seemingly endless hours in his Father's presence, pretending to be the perfect junior Deatheater, luckily for Draco the Dark Lord appeared to have forgotten him for now.

The appointed day dawned and Hermione woke up early, as she showered she prayed their plan would work _Unless he's seen changing nothing can go wrong_ While she was meticulously combing her hair her mum put her head through the door.  
"Someone's excited, is it because a certain boy is visiting today?"  
"Mum! Stop teasing!"  
"Sorry, so what's he like?" Hermione smiled wistfully at the ceiling  
"He's smart and funny and handsome" Her Mum giggled  
"I can't wait to show him your baby photos"  
"Mum!"  
"Just kidding, we'll be on our best behaviour, wont we Honey?" Her Dad sleepily groaned his agreement from the other bedroom, Hermione giggled  
"Thanks Dad" Her Mum patted her on the shoulder,  
"You look lovely Darling, I'll let you finish getting ready"

Hermione glanced nervously out of the window, she was wearing a knee length, robin's egg blue dress with delicate silver coloured sandals, she'd also painted her toenails pale blue and decorated them with tiny white flowers _Maybe he was caught, maybe he couldn't get away . . . maybe he forgot _She shook her head, _He wouldnb't forget not after everything that's happened.  
_The doorbell rang making Hermione jump, she ran to the door and opened it, on the doorstep stood Draco Malfoy, his black hair was parted on the left side, he wore black jeans white a whote top and a black, military style jacket  
"Draco" She whispered, before hugging him and saying a little louder  
"Hi James" This bought her parents into the front hall, her Dad held out his hand and Draco shook it  
"Nice to finally meet you James, Hermione's been telling us a lot about you"  
"Hermione's always talking about you too Mr Granger" He nodded approvingly  
"It's nice to see a boy with manners, this is my wife"  
"And my Mum" Chimed in Hermione  
"A pleasure to meet you Ms Granger"  
"Likewise James, please hang up your jacket and make yourself at home" Draco removed his jacket revealing a bandage on his right forearm, Hermione pretended to be suprised  
"What happened James?"  
"Oh nothing, I crashed my broomstick into a tree the other day" Mr Granger's eyes lit up  
"Ah a Quidditch player are you?"  
Draco nodded "I play chaser on my local team"  
Hermione's mum rolled her eyes and steered her husband away,  
"Leave them alone Greg, I'm sure James will tell you about Quidditch later"

As soon as they were out of the room Draco's arms encircled her waist and his lips met hers passionately, there was an almost hungry edge to the kiss that both terrified and enchanted Hermione,  
"You look so beautiful" He smilied as Hermione led him into the garden "more than I imagined" They walked hand in hand around the garden aware of their audience, Draco glanced back at the house and saw a curtain twitch,  
"I wonder if my mother would do that if we were at my house" He mused wistfully, Hermione smilied sadly up at his handsome face and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his soulful eyes,  
"I wish I was a pureblood so it didn't have to be this way" He gently lifted her chin and looked into her tearfilled eyes,  
"Don't ever think like that, none of this is your fault"  
"It's not yours either"  
"It's more mine than yours. . . Let's talk about something happy, you mentioned a treehouse" Hermione beamed and took his hand, she pointed across the garden to a gnarled apple tree and Draco saw a ladder dangling from a small rickety looking structure nestled between the tree's twisted limbs,  
"Dad built it for me when I was seven"

The ladder wobbled as Hermione clambered up it, she heard a chuckle from below,  
"Quit looking up my dress James"  
"I'm not"  
Inside the treehouse there were two beanbags, a shelf of books and a mini fridge, it was a tight squeese for two seventeen year olds but they didn't mind, they were together and that was all that mattered.  
He kissed her throat and ran his hands through her hair,  
"I love you so much, Hermione" She ran her fingers through his gleaming, black hair and breathed in his conforting scent,  
"I love you too Draco Malfoy"  
He smirked " I bet you never thought it would be me you invited round your house" She shook her head  
"No"

They sat together, talking about everything and nothing for hours. Draco looked at his watch  
"I have to go" He planted a tender kiss on her lips before scrambling out of the treehouse and down the ladder. At the front door Hermione's parents bid him goodbye,  
"It was lovely to meet you James, why don't you come round Saturday afternoon, we're having a barbeque"  
Draco nodded, shrugging his jacket on  
"Sure I'll come, what time?"  
"About two o clock"  
"I'll be there" He gave Hermione a final kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the darkening evening.

HDHDHDHD

**Please R&R :)**


	11. Chapter 11

DHDHDHDH

Ron moodily sent paper darts whizzing around the room, he'd had a very bad day. He'd been told off by his Mum, he'd eaten one of Fred and George's new wizard wheezes, Ankle Applebomb, which was meant to give you a pronounced but painless limp but Ron's dose had been too strong so now he had a leg that was numb from the knee down, and to top it all off it was raining.  
"Someone looks happy" Chimed Fred, striding through the door followed as always by George,  
"I think he needs cheering up Fred" Ginny poked her head round the door  
"Hi guys"  
"Hey GinGin"  
Ron scowled at them all  
"Go Away!"  
"Ooooh" Chorused the twins  
"He wants us to go away George"  
"I know Fred, maybe we should invite a certain Lavender Brown around to cheer him up"

"Hermione's going out with Draco"

A stunned silence filled the room, rendering the three Weasly boys speechless, Ron was the first to recover,  
"She's still with him!"  
Ginny nodded "They've been keeping it secret because Lucius got a letter about them, which means someone is watching them"  
"Dammit!" Ron swore, earning a confused look from his siblings ". . . I mean . . Why can't people mind their own buisness?" Ginny looked at him coldly and snorted  
"Like you, you mean? I seem to remember you wouldn't leave the matter alone when they were together at school"  
"So? Malfoy's a git and I can't beleive Hermione's stupid enough to be his girlfriend" Ginny glared at him and hissed,  
"He may be a git but at least he makes Hermione happy, I don't like it anymore than you do but I'm glad of that, unlike some" She stormed out of the room followed by Fred and George, who had wisely decided to leave the Lavender Brown jokes for another day.

Ron hobbled over to Pig's cage and on a scrap piece of parchment scribbled a short letter to Pansy

_Pansy  
They're still together and they know about our first letter.  
We need proof to send to Lucius this time.  
Ron_

He watched Pig zigzag out into the rain, buffeted by the wind and cursed everyone he could think of  
_Bloody Fred. Bloody George. Bloody Ginny. Bloody Hermione. Bloody Pureblood scum._

DHDHDHDH

Pansy received his letter and in the last few weeks of the summer holidays procured the newest model of Wizard Camera with stealth mode and Quick Print attachments.  
_We'll get proof, oh we'll get proof_

DHDHDHDH

**Please R&R :D**


End file.
